


Sleepless

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut





	Sleepless

Elain awoke suddenly in the dead of night. She looked around but could neither see nor hear any conceivable reason for being awoken so abruptly. In the dark, she could hear Azriel’s deep and even breathing from the other side of the bed. Strange.

Elain turned over and fluffed her pillow before resting her head on it once again and closing her eyes. She and Azriel had to play host in Velaris to dignitaries from the Winter Court in the morning as Feyre and Rhysand were in the Dawn Court for the next few days solidifying alliances. It would do no good for Elain to be dead on her feet when her High Lord and High Lady themselves left this task to her.

She turned over again to face Az, her eyes wide open once again. He was asleep on his stomach, his wings tucked tightly in with his hands folded under the soft pillow beneath his head. A dark lock of silky hair covered his right eye and she reached over and brushed it aside so she could see his breathtaking face. Elain smiled softly at his relaxed features. This was her utter bliss, the uninterrupted, quiet moments with her chosen mate. The male who fought for her day after day when he had no reason to.

In those quiet moments, she knew he still felt he was not enough but all Elain could do was prove time and time again, how freely she gave her love and adoration to him. How little he truly had to do to deserve it. She would give him the world if she could and that was her promise to herself.

Azriel made a small sound, almost like a purr as Elain brushed his hair aside and he opened one sleepy hazel eye. Elain smiled, her dark brown eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Hello,” she murmured.

Azriel opened both eyes and turned to his side, reaching an arm over to rest on Elain’s slim waist.

“Hello, my love.” He whispered, voice slightly rasping with sleep.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I couldn’t sleep.”

Azriel shifted closer to her so they were almost nose to nose.

“Don’t apologise, waking up to your lovely face is worth the lost sleep. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Elain shook her head and reached over to Azriel’s shoulder, running a lazy finger down the soft hot flesh. Azriel shuddered, eyes shuttering closed and open again.

“You’re wicked. Under all your disarming sweetness, you have a wicked streak, Elain Archeron.” Azriel groaned into his pillow.

Elain smiled, sweetness incarnate indeed, and Azriel gave a triumphant smile, reserved only for his mate, before he rolled on top of Elain, removing the sheets to reveal that they were both already naked and using his forearms to brace his full weight over her with his wings coming around to shield them.

“Hello,” Elain repeated, slightly breathless as Az’s eyes darted to and from her mouth. She offered her mouth up to Az and he sealed his lips across her, a scorching kiss that melted Elain to her core.

Elain moaned against Az’s mouth and he broke the kiss, gently nipping at her bottom lip and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before trailing that same kiss down her chin, to her neck and along her collarbone. He licked along her collarbone then gently below along the wetted line, causing Elain to arch her back at the line of cold air.

He continued his slow, torturous path, gently sucking at her neck, moving to nibble at her delicately pointed ear. Elain’s soft whimpers and gentle scratches along his sides and back drove Azriel crazy. He gasped out against her skin.

“Elain,” he pleaded, unable to restrain his need to take her, to claim her.

Elain met his eyes and nodded and Az’s tether snapped and his animalistic side took over. He snarled as he gripped her breasts, roughly massaging them like he knew she loved. Her head threw back against the pillow as he pulled at her nipples, a loud moan escaping her mouth.

Az ran a rough hand down Elain’s smooth stomach until he came to rest between her thighs. He slipped his fingers between her folds, massaging her centre while his mouth roamed her chest and stomach. He slid a finger inside her and Elain gasped out at the fullness.

Az’s mouth was frantic against her skin and she placed a finger under his chin, pulling him back to her mouth. His tongue slid inside her mouth, hot and wet. Their moans melding into one another as Azriel’s fingers brought Elain closer to that edge she would undoubtedly catapult over.

Her mouth opened to his fully, and their tongues danced and teased each other. Elain felt the building in her core and she bit down on Azriel’s lip, her legs shaking but her hips gyrating against her mate’s deft fingers. Azriel slipped another finger inside along the first and Elain free fell as her orgasm crashed through her body.

“Az!” She exclaimed and he claimed her mouth once more. Her moans effectively muffled against his frenzied kisses, he removed his fingers to allow Elain to come back to her senses. Her heart thudded fast in her chest and she whimpered a little, begging for more.

Az rolled over on his back, wings pinned underneath him and he tugged Elain on top of him. She ran her hands over his chest, planting kisses in her wake and she rose up slightly, reaching behind to line his wide cock up with her. The slickness of her orgasm allowed him to enter with little resistence and she slowly slid down until her ass rested against his thighs and he hit that spot deep within her.

Azriel shifted his hips and Elain’s mouth popped open in a small “oh” before she slid her hands to his muscle hardened pectorals and began to move up so slowly almost until the tip of him was the only part left inside before she slammed down.

“Ahh!” Azriel exclaimed at the same time as a cry rang out from Elain. She began to move, up and down quickly, hardly allowing for her or Azriel to fully feel the sensations of the friction between them. Azriel ran his hands up Elain’s small waist, holding her in place as he tipped his hips ever so slightly to reach deeper inside of her.

Elain cried out again, almost senseless with Azriel’s slight adjustments. Her core was molten and she cold feel her grip on reality loosening as she raced to the finish.

Azriel’s cock hardened further inside of her and Elain could tell he was close as his moans tore from his chest. Her sweat coursed down her skin to drip on his chest and mix with his own. Az’s head was thrown back, his groans loud, unrestrained as Elain took her pleasure from him. A low moan from inside her chest ripped out when her orgasm hit. She couldn’t move, her body frozen as the orgasm crashed through her and Azriel held her steady through her orgasm, one stroke, two strokes before he too came with a roar.

Elain collapsed on his chest, panting along with Az with him still inside her. He tangled his beautiful, scarred hands in her sweaty hair and held her tight against him.

“I love you, Elain.” He gasped, his breath still escaping him.

She looked up at him, the full weight of her love, her desire, her devotion to him shining through her beautiful chocolate eyes.

“As I love you, Az.” She ran a shaking finger down the inside of his wing and Azriel gasped and shook beneath her.

“Are you sure you’re ready for a second round, my love? Because that is how you get thoroughly fucked again.”

Elain gave a wicked grin, as his cock gave a slight twitch inside of her, and her response was to drag her finger down his fine wing again.

As Azriel pounced, a fleeting thought passed her by. Perhaps she would be dead on her feet for an entirely different reason tomorrow after all.


End file.
